The Missing Christmas Decorations
The Missing Christmas Decorations is the nineteenth episode of the seventeenth season and the four hundred and seventh episode of the series. In this episode, Percy thinks Diesel 10 was stealing Christmas decorations. Plot It was Christmas and Tidmouth Sheds was beautifully decorated with festive decorations. The Dieselworks has a few decorations, but nowhere near as many as the steam engines have at Tidmouth Sheds. This infuriates Diesel 10, but the diesels do have one very special decoration; Sidney who's still hanging from the ceiling waiting for his new wheels. Diesel 10 decides that the Dieselworks still needs more decorations and orders Paxton to accompany him on a mission. Paxton was worried; the Fat Controller has ordered him to collect a truck from the shunting yards and bring it to the Dieselworks. That evening, the Steam Team all arrive at Tidmouth Sheds to discover that their Christmas tree is missing. Percy thinks the tree may have been knocked over, but Emily suggests that it may have been stolen. Percy is deeply saddened by this thought; Christmas is a time for giving, not taking things that don't belong to you. Unbeknownst to the steam engines, Diesel 10 has taken the tree and put it in the Dieselworks. Diesel 10 suggests that they need some festive lights and a large decoration to put on the top of the tree. Once again, Diesel 10 orders Paxton to accompany him on another mission. That night, when the steam engines return to Tidmouth Sheds, they quickly notice that all of their lights are missing. Gordon was outraged that someone was stealing all of their decorations, but Percy still finds it hard to believe that someone could be so cruel at Christmastime. Back at the Dieselworks, the diesels have covered Sidney in the bright lights that they had taken from Tidmouth Sheds. Sidney isn't very happy, but Diesel 10 laughs and says that Sidney is their biggest decoration. Norman thinks that they still need something to decorate the tree. Diesel 10 knows where they can get some garland from and orders Paxton to be his henchman again. This time, Paxton plucks up the courage to tell Diesel 10 that he doesn't want to steal any more decorations and he sets off to collect the truck from the shunting yards as the Fat Controller had instructed. The next day, while all the steam engines are out working, Diesel 10 sneaks into Tidmouth Sheds and grabs hold of some garland with his claw, but doesn't notice Percy watching him. Percy calls out and Diesel 10 races away with the garland. Percy races after him. Diesel 10 and Percy race across the island. On the way, Percy recruits the rest of the Steam Team to help him chase the devious diesel. By the time Diesel 10 speeds into the Dieselworks, all of the Steam Team are chasing him. Once inside, the steam engines immediately notice all of their missing decorations and aren't at all happy. Diesel 10 tells the steam engines that the Fat Controller likes them more than diesels as they were given far more decorations. Then, Paxton rolls up pushing a truck packed full of festive decorations which the Fat Controller had given to the diesels. Diesel 10 feels rather guilty and very embarrassed. The steam engines leave with their decorations, but Percy stays behind to chat to Sidney. Percy asks how long Sidney has been waiting for his new wheels. Sidney isn't sure, but he doesn't think it's been long. Norman informs Percy that Sidney has actually been waiting for two years. Percy is very surprised that Sidney has been waiting for so long. Sidney concludes that the order must have been misplaced at some point. This gives Percy an idea and he travels to Knapford Station to have a word with the Fat Controller. At Tidmouth Sheds, the engines are very glad to have their decorations back, even if some of them are very battered. Then, they hear a diesel horn which annoys Gordon, but Percy knows who it is. Suddenly, Sidney pulls into the yard with his new wheels. The steam engines are surprised to see him. Sidney thanks Percy for giving him the best present of all. The steam engines are shocked as to why has Percy given the diesels a present after all the bad stuff they'd done. Percy reminds his friends that Christmas is a time for giving. Then, all of the other diesels arrive with truckloads of decorations. The diesels all agree that they should give their decorations to the steam engines as a way of repaying them for all their deviousness. Thomas wonders what decorations will be left for the dieselworks, but Sidney insists that they still have him still covered in bright lights and his new wheels. As Sidney lights up, all of the engines have a good laugh together. Charatcers *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Percy *Emily *Diesel *Diesel 10 *Dart *Norman *Paxton *Sidney *Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) *Henry (not named; does not speak) *Toby (not named; does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Sodor Dieselworks *Kellsthorpe *Wellsworth *Dryaw *Town Hall *Shunting Yards (mentioned) Notes *The working title for this episode may have been "New Wheels for Sidney". *Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the seventeenth season. *This episode marked the first of several things: **Diesel 10 and Sidney's first appearances in a television series episode. **Sidney and Norman's first speaking roles. **The first to have Steven Kynman as Dart, as he took over from Rupert Degas. **The first in which Diesel 10's horn was heard. *Steven Kynman takes over the role of Dart in this episode. *Two references are made: **Diesel 10 called Sidney "Twinkle toes" and that's the nickname he called both Mr. Conductor and Junior in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. **Norman told Percy that Sidney was on the hoist for two years and Day of the Diesels was released two years before this episode. *This episode marks the last of a few things: **The final episode where Henrietta doesn't have a face. **The last appearance of Diesel 10 to date. *In Polish, the episode was called "Christmas Decorations". The Spanish title was called "The Missing Christmas Ornaments". *A fade effect is missing in the UK version. *The diesel-shaped Christmas ornament in the first scene: **Later appeared as a trophy in Spencer's VIP. **Appears to be shaped like a BR Class 08, Diesel, Paxton, Sidney, 'Arry, and Bert's class. Errors *When Percy pulls away from Tidmouth Sheds to chase Diesel 10, some trucks appear on the siding behind Percy in one shot. *When the Steam Team enter the Dieselworks, Thomas is beside Percy, but in the very next shot, he was next to Emily. *When Emily reverses into Tidmouth Sheds, the berth next to James was empty, but in the next shot Henry suddenly appears in it. *When Diesel 10 says "Make me!", he leaves the turntable on the track next to Percy, but in the next shot he was back on the track he arrived on. *When Diesel 10 was leaving Tidmouth Sheds, he starts to run before the turntable stops. *In one of the close-ups of Gordon and Emily near the end, the Christmas lights at the sheds are missing. *In the Latin American dub, due to an error when Edward says "Where are all our lights?" Javier Olguín says that line instead of Herman López . *The Steam Team keeps changing places inside the dieselworks. *When Diesel 10 arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, only 2 berths have a ribbon on top of the doors, but when Percy starts chasing Diesel 10, all 7 berths have ribbons. Gallery TheMissingChristmasDecorationsNorwegiantitlecard.png|Norwegian title card TheMissingChristmasDecorationsGreektitlecard.png|Greek Title Card TheMissingChristmasDecorations.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations1.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations2.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations3.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations4.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations5.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations6.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations7.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations8.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations9.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations10.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations11.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations12.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations13.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations14.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations15.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations16.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations17.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations18.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations19.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations20.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations21.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations22.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations23.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations24.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations25.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations26.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations27.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations28.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations29.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations30.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations31.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations32.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations33.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations34.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations35.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations36.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations37.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations38.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations39.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations40.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations41.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations42.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations43.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations44.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations45.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations46.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations47.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations48.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations49.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations50.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations51.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations52.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations53.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations54.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations55.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations56.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations57.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations58.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations59.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations60.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations61.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations62.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations63.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations64.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations65.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations66.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations67.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations68.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations69.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations70.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations71.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations72.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations73.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations74.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations75.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations76.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations77.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations78.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations79.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations80.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations81.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations82.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations83.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations84.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations85.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations86.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations87.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations88.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations89.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations90.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations91.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations92.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations93.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations94.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations95.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations96.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations97.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations98.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations99.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations100.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations101.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations102.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations103.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations104.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations105.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations106.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations107.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations108.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations109.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations110.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations111.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations112.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations113.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations114.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations115.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations116.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations117.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations118.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations119.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations120.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations121.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations122.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations123.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations124.png TheMissingChristmasDecorations125.png Merchandise Gallery WoodenRailwaySidney'sHolidaySpecialprototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype WoodenRailwaySidney'sHolidaySpecial.jpg|Wooden Railway Category:Season 17 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes